


Digimon Adventure Reloaded

by Janie94



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Digivolutions, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Masters, Digital World, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Several years after the DigiDestined saved the Digital World and their own from their many enemies, the four Dark Masters have returned to take back what was once theirs.Knowing that the DigiDestined would return to save the worlds again, Piedmon decides to reset the Digital World and remove everyone's memories, hoping that he will be able to manipulate the humans and their partners into joining the dark side. And with no one left to remember the truth, who could stop the DigiDestined from walking down this path?





	Digimon Adventure Reloaded

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's announcement that we will be getting another Digimon Adventure movie with the original characters, eight year old me couldn't contain her excitement and made me write this fic. I made up my own Digimon stories ever since I was little - it might have been my very first "escape" world along with Pokémon - but I never wrote them down because I didn't feel up for the task. But I just had to write this prologue now, especially since Taimato was my very first ship ever.  
> However as you will notice, I decided to stick with the original names of the characters. I contemplated this decision for a very long time because I grew up with the Western names and especially with the kids of the second season, I like Davis, Yolei and Cody much better than their Japanese names Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. However I always hated the Western name T.K. for Takeru with passion and since he will be one of the most important characters, I decided to go with the original names. But because most of the Western names sound like shortened versions of the 'real' names anyway, I will sometimes switch to them with the excuse of the kids calling each other's nicknames.  
> (Also, no word against Yamato/Matt! He was my first crush ever and will always hold a special place in my heart.)
> 
> I haven't seen all Adventure tri movies yet, so I will ignore them mostly. Not because I didn't like them - far from it, I had tears in my eyes hearing the 'Butterly' song for the first time in years - but because I would prefer to ignore Meiko. I thought she was easily the most boring part of the movies and completely useless, so I will stick with the original and 02 characters. They are around the same age that they will be in the new movie (22 years in case of Taichi and Yamato).
> 
> Now enough rambling, please enjoy this prologue! :-**

 

 

**Digimon Adventure Reloaded**

**Prologue**

The cave underneath the giant castle was lit win torches left and right.

Three creatures were standing in it, one of it so large that it almost reached the ceiling. A fourth creature was slithering in the water, watching the two smaller ones talking to each other.

“You really think this could work?” the smallest of the present Digimon asked skeptically, eying his comrade carefully. The latter was moving his hands in the air, overwriting and deleting data here and there. Apparently he didn’t deem the question worthy of a reply.

The first Digimon tightened his metallic hand into a fist, anger clearly visible on his face. “Piedmon, answer me! What we are going to do, will reset not only the Digital World but also all background back-ups except our own. Everything that we have achieved since our creation will go to waste.”

“Not everything,” the one called Piedmon replied with a grin that made him look even more like the evil clown that his attire made him look like. “Don’t worry, Puppetmon, I consulted Datamon over this, he was the one showing me all there is to learn about the skills that I need for this plan. I made back-ups of more than just our own data, I also made back-ups for our friends and comrades. I also considered doing the same for the Digimon we enslaved but ultimately decided against it. Many of them saw the DigiDestined and remember them well. If I don’t reset them like everything else, they will surely try to bring these annoying children back to the light side and we can’t have that, can we?”

Puppetmon still didn’t look convinced though. “I would much prefer to make them my obedient puppets. At least they won’t be able to betray us then.”

Piedmon shook his head. “That may be true but they also won’t be able to be loyal to us when they are your puppets. And they are of much better use to us when they retain their free will and decide on their own to join our side. Their Digimon partners can only digivolve if the Chosen Children are able to live their ideals. And without the Digivolution the Chosen Children and their partners aren’t of much use to us, are they?”

Puppetmon didn’t argue. However Piedmon wasn’t stupid enough to expect approval from his comrade. The Master of Puppets didn’t like to admit defeat even if it was just in a verbal fight. But his attention was drawn to the two other Digimon that had listened to them quietly until now.

MetalSeadramon was straightening his long body in the water of the sea, the slick skin of his underside shimmering in the weak light. His metallic, two-ended tail was anxiously twitching though. “Your plan is as brilliant as I expected from our leader. But we don’t really know if we can convert the Chosen Children to the dark side. They became the DigiDestined because they are pure and good. How can you be so sure that they won’t make the same decisions again?”

Piedmon’s smile widened and his eyes were sparkling dangerously. “Tell me, if they were truly pure and good, then how could their leader’s Digimon evolve into SkullGreymon, a Virus Digimon that is the epitome of evil?”

MetalSeadramon fell silent at that, sharing a brief look with Puppetmon. Piedmon continued calmly, “The boy might have rectified his mistake later on and he was able to digivolve his partner Agumon into a good Digimon. But he can’t erase what happened. His motives were not pure and he was acting selfishly, causing the Dark Ultra Evolution.”

He was surprised that their fourth member, the giant Machinedramon, was taking his side instantly. “Each Chosen Child has an ideal that it stands by, perhaps even represents. Agumon’s partner for example represented courage. But courage is not necessarily a good ideal, it can also be found in an evil person. It is the same with the other ideals. As long as the DigiDestined remain pure and loyal, they will be powerful.”

Piedmon nodded gratefully. “Machinedramon is right, which is why we need to careful in our manipulation. We can’t force the DigiDestined to join us without robbing them of all that makes them special and useful to us.”

MetalSeadramon relaxed slightly, his tail disappearing back into the water. “That sounds plausible. As soon as you are done with resetting our world, I will be swimming towards the File Island and keep a close watch on the DigiDestined. I will make sure no one messes with our plans.”

Piedmon nodded. “Alright, but be careful. If they notice that you are following them, they might get suspicious.” He turned towards the two others. “Machinedramon, fly there as well and take Puppetmon with you. Go to the Village of Beginnings and talk to Elecmon. His memory might be erased by then, but if you tell him that there is an evil force tarnishing our world and that a group of humans will arrive soon to save it, he will certainly offer his help right away. I encrypted the data of the children’s partner Digimon with a unique code. Their eggs will be golden and have the children’s crests on them, so you will easily recognize them. Make sure that Elecmon breeds and trains them as soon as possible. The children won’t survive long without their Digimon to save them.”

Machinedramon nodded his massive head and lowered his body down to the ground, enabling Puppetmon to climb onto his back. The latter snorted deprecatory. “Did you have to polish your body again? I will slip and fall as soon as you start flying.”

It was always hard reading Machinedramon’s emotions, given his completely metallic body and the lack of visible eyes, but Piedmon knew his comrade long enough to tell that he was amused.

“Then you better hold on tight, old man.” And without waiting for a reply he started trudging towards the exit of the cave, MetalSeadramon following them close behind in the water.

Piedmon watched them leave before he turned back to the codes in front of the wall. Datamon had done most of the work, so eager for revenge that he had agreed to this plan with only one condition. He wanted to be the one to kill the girl called Sora and her partner Digimon. And since the Digivolution had only ever happened in dangerous fights, this served their plan quite well. Piedmon had only agreed to let Datamon have this battle, he had never promised to help him win it.

A low beeping sound told him that the analyzation was complete. He raised his index fingers towards the red, blinking code in front of him. “Time to rewrite history. It is time for the four Masters of Darkness to finally rule this world again.”

And then Piedmon touched the code, watching with a smirk on his face as the world him around began to dissolve into raw data.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want me to continue writing, please let me know in the comments. :-)


End file.
